The Forest Of Fantasy
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: CROSSOVER: lotr, matrix, HP, POTC and Tombraider. Harry and Ron befriend a pair of hobbits, Lara stirs up trouble and the infamous Jack Sparrow turns up. Drink up me hearties yo HO!
1. A Strange Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted. These characters come from The Matrix, Harry Potter and Tombraider.

The Forests Of Fantasy

Chapter 1: A Strange Place

Neo opened his eyes, what had happend? Where was he? He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt plain unblemished skin, this was obviously some kind of matrix, though he was seeing things as they were meant to be seen rather then in code. He felt like he had been sleeping for a very long time. Then again it was possible that he had, looking around he saw he was in a forest, such a strange forest, huge trees with twisted trunks streched skyward, their giant umbrella-like leaves crowded the view of an upward glance so he could not see the sky above. The trees were all that there was, there was no undergrowth and no other plants. Mossy grass covered the ground and in it were no weeds, the grass and the leaves were still anf the air was humid, heavy with moisture. It didn't seem real. But of course, Neo reminded himself, it wasn't. He stood and thought carefully, trying to remember how he got there. Then, suddenly it all came back to him as a river of memories. Zion, the sentinals, the fight. Trinity. He tried to keep tears from his eyes as an overwhelming sense of loss overcame him. But no he had to be on his gaurd, he supposed the battlw was over, but to what end he did not know, But what has happened to him? He thought he had died, it felt like he had died, the feeling was becoming allmost familier now and yet, once again, he was still here, still alive. Allthough exactly where 'here' was he wasn't sure. Something like this had happened to him before and last time Trinity had come, rescued him from the trainstation. But this time...This time...He would have to find his own way out.

Neo started to walk, trying to see if there was anything else in the forest except those tall haunting trees. But wandering around he found nothing, so, bracing himself for flight he took off. Smashing through the branches of the giant trees, but he went slower and slower till the swaying branches threw him hard back to earth. He crashed onto the ground in a hail of broken branches and a few leaves fluttered and twirled down to him. Neo picked himself off the ground, he had fallen hard even though the mossy ground was quite soft. Getting to his feet he heard footsteps , automaticaly he tensed and turned, staring around. He peered through the shafted light. The footsteps approached and a teenaged boy with ruffled black hair and glasses walked out from behind a tree.

Harry had been wandering through this strange forest, trying to figure out, firstly, where he was and secondly, how he had gotten there when he saw that man. He had dark hair and was wearing a black coat that fell to his ankles, simerler to the black robe Harry himself was wearing. What colour his eyes were Harry could'nt tell as he was wearing dark glasses that reflected the strane trees and Harry's own face. "Hello." siad the stranger almost questioningly. Then, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the words seemed forced as if he had forgotten how to use his voice "What is this place?" asked the man. _So he's stuck here like I am _Harry though he was almost glad of this, they were in the same boat, somehow Harry got the feeling that he would not like this stranger as his enemy. "Dunno, I was hoping you could tell me. Whats you're name? And were are you from?" Harry had another hundred questions but decided to limit himself to jst two. "My name is Neo." the man said but he did not answer Harry's second question and Harry decided not to pursue the subject. "How did you get here?" Neo questioned as Harry opened his mouth to ask the same of him. Harry considered the question and it suddenly occured to him that he had no recollection of how he had gotten where he was, he was just simply 'here' as if he always had been. "I have absolutly no idea." Harry answered still searching his brain for any clues as to how he came to be in this forest. "Don't suppose you've got any idea of how to get out?" Harry wantes to know , though he thought he already knew the answer. "No" Neo said just as Harry had expected "but," he hesitated "we should go this way. Harry found himself agreeing allthough he wasn't quite sure why.

As they walked Neo suddenly heard something in a tree above. They stopped, Harry had heard it to. A thick branch came crashing down followed by a shower of big, tropical leaves. Neo jumped grabbed the first branch and swung himself easily to stand on it. Peering up he saw movement in the foliage above, someone was evidently trying to battle through the bright green leaves to the top. A woman gracefully swung down from the branch above the one they both now stood on. She had dark eyes and long brown hair that hung in a plait down her back, when she spoke it was with a smooth english accent "Who are you?" she said carefully, hands lingering by the guns at her hips. She was not so much asking for a name but rather asking if he was friend or enemy. "My name is Neo he found himself quickly telling her "I'm not from here." well that was true enough. "How did you get here?" It wasn't a defensive or threatening statement but an honest question, she seemed to have accepted that Neo did not wish to fight her "I'm not sure" he answered. She eyed him trying to sum him up, failing she simply said "I guess we're in the same boat then, I'm Lara Croft."and she leaped off the branch and landed square on the ground.


	2. Cultural Differences

Forests of Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter.

New chapter up! more characters yay!!! Please forgive any spelling mistakes I have no spellcheck on my puter but I try to edit as much as I can.

Chapter 2

The party of three had been walking through the strangely perfect trees for some time when they came to a wide road, worn in by many feet. The hard dusty road was in stark contrast to the mossy grass. There was no need to converse at all, the three simply turned and started walking up the wide dirt track. It was as if they all knew the way, allthough they could not remember being told. Afte a while they heard another pair of voices coming toward the track. "...if we just keep walking in the same direction then we're bound to come to the edge of the forest eventually." the voice was heavily accented, scottish or something similar. The next moment the owner of the voice stepped out onto the track. "See I told you!" he said, he was followed by another, their age was difficult to guess as though they did not appear particularly young, they were both very, very short. All the sudden they noticed Neo, Harry and Lara, "hullo, don't suppose you could tell us the name of this forest?"

"Not a clue." said Harry desolatly "somewhat strange folk arn't they" said one of the newcomers in an undertone to the other, who didn't really reply just kind of nodded. "Listen," said Lara taking charge as she could see that this conversation was going nowhere fast "I think we're in a similar situation here, do you want to travel with us?" her voice was kindly and she seemed to have decided that the two strangers were children "well if were in a similar situation then were probably going in a similar direction, therefore it's only logical that we travel together, I'm Merry and this is Pippin."

As they walked they dicovered more about each other and were they came from. Well, Merry, Pippin, Harry and Lara all talked about were they came from. Neo walked silently at the head of the group, only speaking when someone asked him a direct question and even then he often didn't answer fully. Merry and Pippin seemed to be having trouble understand were it was that Harry and Lara came from (They had discovered tha they came from the same part of England.) "But you don't have a particularly foriegn accent, at first I took you to be british." Lara was saying "British?" Pippin had a blank expression and Merry looked terribly confused "Where in middle earth is that?" It seemed as if Lara had realised something "Middle earth, are you buddhist?" Merry and Pippin stared at her as if she had just landed from another planet, which thay probably though she had. "Isn't it buddhism that believes in earth as being the 'middle realm'?" Merry and Pippin were beginning to look very, very confused untill Merry suddenly looked to Pippin with a light in his eyes "Pippin! these people must come from the undying lands!"

"Of course! But, surely they would know of middle earth by now, I mean what reason would the elves have for keeping were they came from a secret?"

"Well maybe they live very far inland and havn't met the elves yet,"

"Wait a minute," broke in Lara "elves? You're not talking about little fairy creatures are you? Are they a religious group were you come from?" Merry spoke as if explaining to someone who was very, very dim "The race of elves, they've got pointy ears, quite tall even for big people"

"Wise folk they are, know lots even if they don't let on much." Pippin added. Harry and Lara exchanged a look. At this point even Neo had become interested in the converstion and turned to face them, as he did Lara reacted noticeably she stood up more and seemed to be trying to make her whole demeanour more sophisticated. Elves, to Harry they sounded a bit like centaurs, but probably without hooves, he briefly wondered why he hadn't heard of them before, surely Hermione would have come across them in a book somewhere. Then again he didn't often ask Hermione what she was reading, in fact, he never did. Then it suddenly occurred to him that if Merry and Pippin were familier with elves they must both be wizards. But what about Neo and Lara? They both seemed to think Merry and Pippin were having hallucinations about people with pointy ears. He needed a chance to talk to Merry and Pippin away from any muggle ears.

Just then twilight came upon them as quickly as the flicking of a lightswitch. Neo took charge immediately "Merry, Pippin and Harry stay here while Lara and I try to get some firewood out of this tree." Usually Harry would have rebelled strongly at being treated as a child but he had to withstand from complaining as this gave him the perfect opportunity to speak to Merry and Pippin. He turned to them "Are you two wizards?"

"Us? I don't think so! One of our good friends is though, but I can't see why you'd think we were."

"So you so Know wizards then."

"Well of course, but I still can't see why you'd think we were though, I mean we don't look much like wizards do we? The only wizards we've met were elderly chaps, long beards and magical staffs, then again I suppose we've only met two." Pippin informed Harry as Merry nodded his agreement at Pippins side. They were very relieved to find something that these strangers knew about. Harry saw it was obvious that they didn't know much about the wizarding world and he also thought that there was probably a very good reason why they didn't, to do withthe statute of secrecy and decided not to enlighten them, and anyway, Neo and Lara had just arrived back, deep in conversation. Even though they had no matches they did eventually get a fire lit (thanks to some surreptitious help from Harry) and as they were speaking of plans for the next day, to keep following the track for there was nothing else they could do, a figure stepped into the firelight. Neo looked up and he felt like he had been badly winded, It wasn't possible! A ghost had walked into their midst. "Mouse?"

Authors note:

Wooohooooo cliffhanger! please review, critics are good, flaming doesn't count as a good critical review, its just being mean. you flame me I will email you a well thought out reply contridicting your every statement (unless of course you're right, in which case I'll be more carefull next chapter!)

also I'd just like to make the point that crossovers are hardly supposed to be realistic!


	3. A Lone Voice In The Darkness

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured in this chapter.

Forest of Fantasy

Chapter Three: A Lone Voice in The Darkness

When this stranger had arrived he and Neo had spoken for hours while the others listened in silence. Neo was hostile towards Mouse, refusing to believe what he claimed.

"It's just not possible, whatever sick game this is, I'm not playing. Mouse is dead." the stranger was shocked "what do you mean dead? I'm Mouse, I'm here so how can I be dead?"

"you tell me"

In the long silence that followed Pippin fell asleep and, in time, so did Merry, Harry and Lara. Just Mouse and Neo remained awake, facing away from each other, staring hard into the darkness.

When dawn touched the top of the trees Mouse had fallen into a restless sleep, Neo had not slept at all and the others were just beginning to wake. Lara awoke and instantly sat up, Harry opened his eyes and saw that the light was still grey in dawn twilight. He closed his eyes again.

Soon all were awake except for Mouse who was tossing and turning on the mossy ground.

_He stood waiting for the others to return when his cellphone rang. Tanks voice was anxious and urgent "it's a trap, get out!" he turned and opened the curtains behind him, he could make a quick escape out the window. But the window had gone, and in its place was a brick wall. He turned and grabbed one of the metal suitcases beside him. He was obviously going to have to fight his was out. He had two machine guns to defend himself but they were no use. He was far outnumbered and it was too late. He felt a blinding heat surge through his body as the bullets ripped into him._

The group had formed a small circle around Mouse watching him, not sure what to do. His breathing was shallow and fast and he looked feverish. He cried out in his sleep and his whole body began to shake violently. Suddenly he sat bolt upright, wide awake "I'm dead" he said tonelessly "I'm dead"

Mouse was pale and silent. He was curled in a ball amongst the roots of one of the ancient trees. Lara tried to get him to speak but it was to no avail, he was ignoring the world around him with his eyes shut and his hands over his ears, refusing to communicate. Nothing anyone did could make him come out of his cocoon.

_Why wouldn't they leave him alone? _Mouse thought viciously as Lara's concerned voice echoed dimly through the thoughts in his head, he didn't know what she was saying and he didn't care. _If only I could just block out the rest of the world, just be alone._ Eventually the voices went away and then he wished that they hadn't. Now there was nothing to stop the images in his head replaying as again and again he tried to defend himself but again and again it was no use and he slumped to the floor.

Legolas was usually at home amongst trees. He was, after all, a wood elf. But this didn't feel like a normal forest, this felt more like being underground. He shivered and quickened his pace to catch up to Aragorn who had gotten ahead while Legolas had paused to contemplate.

"something is wrong with these trees" he said when he had caught up. Aragorn did not stop walking but turned towards him "what?"

"I'm not sure, this whole forest just seems ... dead somehow"

"The sooner we get out of this accursed place the better" they walked faster.

The man and elf walked side by side in silence until they came to a pathway. They needed no conference, without a word they stepped and followed the dusty track.

A night passed and another morning came and it brought them to a strange sight. It was a group of six people, there was woman carrying strange metal objects in what looked like stunted a pair sword sheaths strapped to her sides and three men all in black, the eldest of them had a cloak with a high collar and seemed to be wearing the eyes of a giant beetle over his own. The youngest, barely more then a boy, was wearing a similar robe and his black hair was ruffled and stuck out at odd angles. The third had clothes that were strange and none could see his face as he had it hidden in his knees and was crouched among the roots of a tree as if he were trying to bury himself under them.

When they had recovered from the shock of seeing these strange people they saw the last two members of the group "Pippin!" Merry shouted to his friend who, still staring at the curled figure of Mouse, had not noticed the two newcomers. Hearing Merry's joyful yell he turned to find the cause of his friends glee. Upon seeing the man and elf he said "So, you've found us then"

"are you not glad to see us?" asked Legolas with laughter on his lips "well," answered Merry "you took your time in finding us"

"I am sorry master Meriadoc," Aragorn bowed his head in a gesture of mock-graciousness "if we had known you were in these woods we would have found you sooner"

"so you did not come to rescue us from this abysmal place?" Merry frowned "no," said Aragorn "it is only by fair fortune we have met"

"I would not call it chance" Legolas mused "something in the magic of this place drew us to you"

"well however you came you are here now. Come, meet our fellow travelers. Legolas and Aragorn were introduced to Neo, Lara and Harry. They all looked curiously at the man and elf and at the weapons they carried. "And the quivering ball is Mouse"

"how appropriate" remarked Legolas, for the man seemed very mouse-like with his head down, shutting out the world.

"What's wrong with him?" Aragorn asked gesturing towards Mouse. Lara bit her lip "I'm not sure, he's obviously suffering from severe mental trauma, but what caused it I just don't understand, what he said was impossible"

"what did he say?"

"he said he had died"

Neo and Lara sat removed from the rest of the group, watching over Mouse "we can't continue with him in this state" Neo said, Lara nodded "obviously, we have to help him"

"and how do you suggest we do that?" Neo snapped. Lara was silent.

The fact that he could not heal Mouse was driving Aragorn to despair. His skills as a healer were great but illness of the mind was beyond even his ability. Legolas could sense his friends frustration "his condition worries you" it was a statement, not a question and so Aragorn felt no need to answer but asked of his friend "what can your elven senses tell of his condition?" Legolas did not answer for a moment and when he did it was nothing that Aragorn didn't already know "his mind is in great turmoil. A great darkness encloses him, though of what kind I cannot recognise"

"no I don't expect you can, the idea of death is one unfamiliar to any of the first born"

"who died?"

"I'm not sure"

They sat in silence for awhile until Legolas' voice rose in a quiet song. The sound grew and filled the air with golden notes. Everyone was so captivated by the sound that no one notice Mouse raise his head.

He was somewhere dark and empty. All he could see were the flickers of flame that edged the thoughts he needed desperately to push away. Each time a thought came to close he ran further back into the safe blackness of his mind. But then there was a sound. A voice broke through the dark and drove away the dangerous thoughts with a sound made of pure light. The song grew and filled his consciousness with its sweet sound until the darkness had lifted and he was able to open his eyed without fearing the world around.

He lifted his head and saw he had not been hearing a choir of angels sing but a lone voice. The being that was singing did not seem quit human though, he seemed more like a pixie-child but far more wise and regal.

Legolas' voice faded to silence. No-one moved but Aragorn, who continued to converse with Legolas in the same strange language that the song had been in. I t was Pippin who first noticed a change in Mouse, the man's eyes were wide open and Pippin could see a person, most definitely _there_ behind them. He called out to the others who greeted Mouse with joyful cries. Neo stood back a little and waited until the others had calmed before speaking "I owe you an apology" he finally said "I should have trusted you sooner, now I've had some time to think about it I figure it all makes sense." Mouse was the only one who understood what he meant "how can you die in a fake world?" he said and Neo nodded "do you think this is an underworld of some kind ?" asked Lara with a chill in her voice that they all felt at the thought "of some kind" Mouse said, with a hint of irony only Neo heard. Of the group, the only ones who truly believed this were, Neo, Lara and Harry. All of them could only think of being, once again, with one who they had lost.


	4. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured in this chapter. The characters have been taken from: The Matrix, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings and Tombraider.

A/N: I thought it was important at this point in the story to tell you that the Harry Potter characters come from the end of book 5, this doesn't fit very well with the end of the story and I'll probably have to change this fic as more HP books come out. Then again I might not... I'll decide on June 16 (when the half-blood prince comes out!)

Forests Of Fantasy

Chapter four: Mind Games

It was just past midday when the group decided to start moving again, yet again they heard voices on the path. Just ahead were a pair of bickering teenagers, a boy and a girl, the boy had flaming red hair and, at that moment, ears to match. The girl had a great deal of bushy brown hair and eyes that sparked dangerously "I will not tell you, I only know the theory of it and it's far too dangerous to apparate first time without qualified guidance. I will not be the one responsible for you getting yourself splinched! "

"well then what do you suggest? Should we just keep walking? For all you know we could be days from the edge of this bloody forest andheading in the wrong direction! " Harry decided to make his presence known before Ron found himself on the receiving end of one of Hermione's specialties, the full body-bind curse.

"Ron, Hermione! " they turned and simultainiously burst into grins when they saw Harry. His vision was quickly obscured by a large quantity of bushy brown hair "three days! " Hermione was saying "three days with only Ron for company! You have no idea how glad I am to see you" Ron made a half-hearted attempt at being offended, but he was so glad to see more then one human being he couldn't really be bothered, so instead he just said "blimey Hermione, let him breath" Hermione relinquished her grip on Harry who, after recovering his breath, laughed at them both. Remembering the others he politely introduced them "will you be traveling on with us? " Legolas asked, Ron answered that, yes, it would seem so. Hermione just nodded shyly and blushed a little. Noticing this strange behavior Harry glanced at Ron with his eyebrows raised, Ron just rolled his eyes with a look that meant "who knows? " Hermione saw something pass between them "what? " she demanded "nothing" the two boys said together, trying to maintain perfect innocence. A skill both of them had perfected over the years through constantly denying having called their potions master an 'evil git' . Hermione wasn't convinced (neither was Snape usually) but she let it slide for the moment.

* * *

The day wore on and the group of travelers fell into a sort of line as they walked. Neo led walking fast a saying little to the others, just behind him were Legolas and Aragorn walking side by side. Often they walked in silence but sometimes they would begin to talk, about where they were and why, their conversations were sprinkled with bits of elvish that the others found themselves listening for keenly, though they did not know the meanings of the words. Merry, Pippin, Harry and Ron walked in group, keeping up a constant chatter about pretty much anything they could think of to talk about. Hermione walked a little behind them, occasionally adding to their conversation but mostly just eyeing the clothes Lara (who walked just behind with Mouse) wore with obvious distaste

"So let me get this straight, " Ron was saying "you're hobbit's and he's and elf" he looked at Hermione who shrugged "I've never heard of them in any factual book before, only in muggle folk tales and legends, but I can't say I'm particularly surprised to come across them. I mean, so far at hogwarts we've come across trolls, giants, house elves, centaurs, goblins, I think I can truly say nothing surprises me anymore" Harry nodded vigorously in agreement "don't forget giant spiders and a tree with a mind of it's own" Ron shivered at the memory of Aragog "I'd quite like to forget about the whole thing actually" he whimpered. Merry seemed to sympathise "I've had more experience with trolls and goblins then anyone can ever wish to have" he said "not to mention orcs, wraiths and every other foul creature ever to spill out of the black lands" added Pippin darkly "but lets not speak of that, let us talk of Merrier things"

"I agree" said Merry brightly "lets talk about me! " Pippin rolled his eyes "if we wish to say anything positive we would be best not to talk about this self-absorbed twit" Merry looked highly affronted, Ron sniggered and complimented Pippin on his 'skill of insultation' . Hermione pointed out that 'insultation' was probably not a word, she was supported by Merry, but Harry, Ron and Pippin merely waved away her complaints "that's a matter of very little importation" said Ron, Hermione attempted to be annoyed with him, but eventually gave up and laughed along with the others. Merry decided to change the subject before they began insulting him again "you say you've had dealings with ents, you wouldn't happen to know our friend Treebeard? "

"Ents? " asked Hermione, eager for knowledge "you said you've come across a tree with a mind of it's own" said Pippin "were you not talking about ents? "

"is that what ents are then? " questioned Harry "o' course" Merry told him "talking tree's"

"talking tree's? " this had really grabbed Hermione's attention "the tree we were talking about is a rather vicious willow, it enjoys attacking people but it certainly can't talk"

"that sounds like old man willow" said Merry, grimacing at a distant memory "in the old forest" he elaborated. Harry shrugged, indicating he'd never heard of either the tree or the forest "the tree we're talking about is called the whomping willow and lives in our school grounds"

"they must be akin" murmured Pippin "well, " said Hermione "there can't be that many vindictive willow tree's in the world"

"two is quite enough" agreed Ron sincerely.

Just then they heard another voice along the path, a man was singing. His voice was loud and his words slurred, his red bandanna and three-point hat were slightly skewed atop a mass of swinging dreadlocks "drink up me hearties yo ho, yo ho! " suddenly he caught sight of the group in front of him "Greetings! " he said in an over-loud voice "I don't suppose any one of you fine people could help me find a way out of this god-forsaken place" as he spoke he gesticulated wildly, swinging a half-empty bottle at them "who the hell are you? " Lara asked bluntly, he cast an appraising eye over her "forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Lara was interested in Neo, she was very interested. But it seemed that he barely noticed her, not that it mattered, she could soon change that. He was deep and serious, it would take a lot to put him off balance, simple flirting would be futile. To get Neo, Lara decided, what she had to do was make him jealous, the question Lara had to answer now was, how? Or more to the point, who?

The most obvious choice seemed to be his friend, Mouse. Lara already knew what Mouse thought of her, he wasn't the most subtle of people, he would be easy to ensnare. But would Neo betray his friend? Not before hell freezes over, Lara decided. She turned her eyes over the rest of the group, everyone was sitting around a fire that Aragorn had lit. And that was it. Aragorn. Lara smiled to herself, there was already a growing friction between the Neo and him. It was small now, but in the right situations this quiet leadership battle could become a war. Then she could play their emotions like a game. The board was set, it was time to get the pieces moving.

Lara quickly laid a plan and set it into action. She stood quietly and slipped off unnoticed, she swung herself onto the first branch of one of the towering tree's and, taking a knife from her belt she cut into the branch, three precise hits, then she jumped clear of the tree before her weight broke it off entirely. Then she slipped back into the group and sat down next to Hermione. Lara smiled at the young witch who smiled politely back, although it caused Hermione almost physical pain to do so, she simply didn't like Lara and she wasn't particularly good at hiding the fact "I hate these tree's" Lara said suddenly, it was obvious to Hermione that she was supposed to inquire as to why Lara detested the tree's so much, she decided she'd rather remain silent. But it seemed that Lara was going to tell her whether she inquired or not "I hate not being able to see what's ahead and where I'm going. I tried to climb to the top of one, but the are simply too many leaves and branches. The gaps are too small for me to fit through. But..." Lara paused and looked speculatively at Hermione "you might be able to ... although, you don't look like much of a tree climbing girl. Maybe I should talk to one of the boys" Hermione was highly affronted _she thinks I'm some sweet little girl who can't do anything! I'm surprised she tried to climb a tree, surely she would be too scared that she might break one of her perfect nails! _She thought furiously, she also thought of several names for Lara that she would not say out loud so as not to scare Harry and Ron "I think I'm perfectly capable" she told Lara curtly. Lara smiled "why don't you try now? I'll help you if you like"

"That's okay, I assure you I'll be fine" Hermione marched to the closest tree, the one that Lara had slipped up just a few minutes before.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed the first branch _she thinks she's so much better then me _she put her feet on knots and ridges in the twisted trunk _unashamedly flirting with Neo, can't she tell he's just not interested _she pulled herself up onto the branch _he's too good for her. He can see right through her _she slid her hands along the trunk to the branch above her head _he can tell that her friendly smiles are just as fake as her over sized bust _there was a groan and a cracking sound under her feet. She screamed and wrapped her hands around the branch above her as the branch she stood on fell to the ground leaving her hanging from the tree, her feet swinging in empty air. Hermione's terrified screams filled the night air.

Everyone sitting around the campfire leapt to their feet when they heard Hermione's shriek. Neo placed himself directly underneath her "let go" he told her "I'll catch you" Hermione hesitated, afraid "wouldn't it be safer for someone to climb up and get her" Lara murmured to Aragorn, he looked at the situation with calculating eyes and nodded "wait!" he called "she may be hurt if she jumps" Neo ignored him and continued to talk to Hermione "just let go"

"Did you not hear me?" Aragorn said "It is not safe!" Neo turned to face him "I heard you fine" he said "I just don't have to take orders from you" behind him Hermione shrieked as the branch slipped from her hands and she plummeted towards the ground.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron's voice ripped through the air as he screamed the levitation charm. Just as she was about to hit the ground Hermione stopped in mid-air, suspended but an inch from the earth. Ron dropped his wand and her feet his the grass, she collapsed into his arms crying, he hugged her "aren't you glad you taught me how to do that properly" he said. Hermione laughed and nodded, then, quite suddenly she kissed him on the cheek. Ron turned a magnificent shade of crimson. Suddenly they noticed everyone else staring at them "Ron" Hermione began "as much as I appreciate you saving me, you do realise that you just broke on of the most important laws in the statute of secrecy"

"Yes.."

* * *

A/N: For those of you expecting a "Will, what the fuck have you done to your hair? " scenario with Jack and Legolas I'm afraid to say that that will not be happening, the reason for this is because my lotr characters have been taken from the books not the movie and so there is absolutely no connection between Legolas and Will. The other reason is that this is a SERIOUS fanfiction, NOT a parody I'm sorry. But if you want to read that, Legolas will be turning up near to the end of my POTC parody, so you'll just have to wait until then:) 


End file.
